Field
This disclosure relates to vehicle battery systems, and more specifically to systems and methods for monitoring and controlling high voltage batteries of an electric vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Electric vehicles generally use one or more electric motors for propulsion and are powered by a battery system. Such vehicles include road and rail vehicles, surface and underwater vessels, electric aircraft, and electronic recreational devices. Electric vehicles release zero air pollutants and generate less noise than conventional combustion engine vehicles. Currently, lithium-ion batteries are often used. Battery performance may vary during use due to battery polarization or decreased charge state.